Dora Djinn
Dora Djinn(ドーラジン Dōrajin) is a jackal/Djinn-based Dora Monster from Episode 11 of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. He is the corrupted version of Lamp Spirit Djinn(ランプの精・ジン Ranpunosei jin) He is voiced by Eisuke Yoda Appearance Djinn has the appearance of a black jackal with a muscular humanoid body and has claws on his hands. He is wearing Arabian clothing such as a tan vest, golden cuffs on his arms, a red and black fez with a green feather and jewel place on front, ring earring on his ears, a red and white scarf around the waist, and loose pink pants. When he’s corrupted as Dora Djinn, he red markings around his eyes and is given sharp teeth. Biography When Totpat and Bookback were fishing all the way from the Bandora Palace with a special fishing hook, Totpat hooks a mysterious lamp from the ocean. Seeing it as treasure, Bookback wipes the dirt of the lamp and ends up releasing the Lamp Spirit Djinn. Seeing how obedient Djinn is, Totpat and Bookback send a message to the Zyurangers to meet with them. Once they meet up, Totpat and Bookback summon Djinn again and order him to defeat the Zyurangers. Djinn knocks the Zyurangers down, so they transform into their suits to face him. Djinn manages to get the upper hand in the fight with his magic and manage to tie the Zyurangers up. Djinn then shoots a beam from his dagger at them, but Geki uses his Ranger Gun to deflect the beam at Totpat and Bookback, making them lose the lamp and making Djinn disappear. The lamp ends up landing nearby a school where two kids discover it. The Zyurangers later hear from Barza that Djinn was once Aladdin’s and that he can be either good or bad, depending on the owner of the lamp, making them realize that they to find the lamp before Bandora. Meanwhile, after the two kids find out about Djinn from the lamp, they show it to their friends at their hideout. Once Djinn is summoned by the kids, he starts granting their wishes, one of them being able to fly by Mariko. Djinn creates a magic carpet for her and she goes flying through the city, where Geki and Boi spot her in the sky. They and the rest of the Zyurangers follow her to the kids’ hideout. Mariko sees the Zyurnagers, so she and the others have Djinn hide back in his lamp. The Zyurangers arrive and warn the kids about the Bandora Gang looking for the lamp but they don’t believe them and run off. Totpat, Bookback, Grifforzar, and the Golems arrive and confront the kids. The Zyurangers fight off Grifforzar and the Golems while Totpat and Bookback go after the kids. When one of them trips, they ask for Djinn’s help. Djinn lunches Totpat and Bookback and turns them into balloons to float up into the sky. After saving the kids, Bandora arrives and suggest to Djinn to become her servant, but Djinn refuses saying that whoever has his lamp is his master. Upon hearing this, Bandora levitates the lamp away from the kids and destroys it, breaking it into pieces and disabling Djinn’s magic. Bandora and her gang then teleport away in order to create a new magic lamp for Djinn. Djinn tells the Zyurangers and the kids that his own lamp must be put back together before Bandora arrives back with the new lamp. Even though the lamp’s pieces are scattered all over, the kids are willing to help out Djinn. The Zyurangers and the kids manage to find most of the pieces except for one. Unfortunately, Bandora arrives with the new evil lamp and captures Djinn inside it. Once Bandora rubs the lamp, Djinn is summoned as a Dora Monster called Dora Djinn. Bandora orders him to trample on the Zyurangers and the kids, so the Zyurangers summon their Guardian Beasts and combine into Daizyujin. Daizyujin and Dora Djinn fight each other where Dora Djinn gains the upper hand. Since the kids loved Djinn, Geki refuses to summon the Godhorn to destroy him. Instead, Geki gets Mei, Boi, and Dan to look for the last piece for the lamp in order to restore Djinn. As the three head out, Dora Djinn knocks Daizyujin down and tries to drill through the head upon Bandora’s command. Fortunately, Mei, Dan, Boi, and the kids manage to find the last piece and put it back on the lamp, completing it. One of the kids calls out to Dora Djinn to get back inside his original lamp, so he goes into it right at the moment he was about to finish off Daizyujin. With Djinn now back in his own lamp, Mei uses her Ptera Arrow to shoot Bandora’s lamp, destroying it. Once Bandora retreats away, the kids rub the lamp to see how Djinn is and are overjoyed to find him back to normal. Despite Djinn being back to normal, the Zyurangers can’t risk his lamp being in Bandora’s possession and becoming evil again. So they and the kids decided to bring back to the ocean, not before placing an amulet on the lamp so Bandora’s Gang won’t ever get to it again. Djinn bids his farewell to everyone from inside the lamp and is thrown back to the ocean. Powers/Abilities Smoke Form: Djinn is able to turn himself into white smoke to fly around in the air and strike his opponents. He also turns into smoke to get into his lamp. Spears: Djinn can launch an array of spears from behind him that can cause mini explosions once they hit the ground. Net: Djinn can launch white netting from his hands that can tangle up his opponents and can tighten around them. It can also create mini explosions. He can also turn the net into red rope. Dagger: Djinn is equipped with a small dagger that can shoot an orange beam from the edge of the blade Magic Carpet: Djinn can change the scarf around his waist into a magic flying carpet. Transmogrification: Djinn can turn living things into balloons to make them float away. Drill Staff: Dora Djinn is given a staff with a Drill on top that can spin upon the turn of the valve on the staff. Quotes *''What can I do for you, my master?''- Djinn’s first line. *''Of course. I woke up after several thousands of years of sleep, so I’m very really excited.'' *''I’m sorry, my ex-masters!''- After turning Totpat and Bookback into balloons. *''That’s absurd. The one who has the lamp is always my master. That’s the way it is!'' *''Good-bye. I’ll never forget you.''- Djinn’s last line. Trivia *Dora Djinn is the first Dora Monster to be corrupted from another Kaijin. **He is also the first Kaijin in Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger to be a kind Kaijin, even if it was due to his master being kind. **He is also the first Dora Monster to have a different origin from the other Dora Monsters as he was not sculpted from clay. Category:Super Sentai Kaijin Category:Animal Kaijin Category:Canine Kaijin Category:Mythical Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin Category:Corrupted Kaijin